


Pistol Of Fire

by UkiTheMaid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/pseuds/UkiTheMaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the kink meme. Jake really, reeeeeeally, loves guns. Like, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pistol Of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever filled a kink meme prompt.
> 
> As I looked at this, I just couldn't help writing it down, since I have a SUPER WEAK SPOT for gunsex, both solo or with two people involved.
> 
> And, alas, I found an excuse to write this for the HS fandom. I hope this is at least somewhat good.

_I’m going to entertain, let’s say, certain ideas. What ifs._

It was a normal occurrence for Jake to, sometimes, take a break from the never-ending dangers that island provided and just stay in his room, lying on his bed, thinking about a variety of things. Build hypothetical situations in his head and imagine just how they would play out in real life. Sure he was no psychic, but there was no harm into letting his mind drift and allowing his thoughts to roam free.

Lately, one particular thing was on his mind, and wouldn’t leave him alone, no matter how much he tried to shift his focus to other ideas.

Lying there on his bed, his eyes would constantly fall on his pistols lying in some corner of the room. Carelessly tossed there after a day of adventuring. There was a certain connection between him and his guns, that much he could say. They went through so much together in that island he couldn’t really imagine his life without them.

And recently, they were all he could think about.

Now, any other person would think that those thoughts were, at the very least, unnatural and an annoyance. As for Jake though, he couldn’t help but be amused, curious even. Just how or why those ideas sprouted on his mind, he wasn’t sure, but he didn’t really bother to try and find their origins. It was a lot easier and convenient to just accept them as they came.

The idea of the cold, hard metal of his pistols lightly touching the surface of his skin made his nerves tingle slightly. It was strangely exciting, to imagine the muzzle gliding over his body, occasionally being pressed against it. Yes, more than anyone he knew that guns weren’t to be used carelessly, but he would be lying if he said those thoughts didn’t get his heart racing a bit.

Also, there were those _other_ thoughts.

When Jake allowed his mind to drift a little bit farther than usual, he imagined the barrel of one of his pistols being pushed inside his mouth, the sight scrapping softly against his palate, until the muzzle reached the back of his throat ever so slightly, before being pulled off again, and that process would repeat itself for countless times. And sometimes it would increase in intensity, the metal clanking against his teeth and the pistol being pushed inside enough to give him a sudden, but quick gag reflex.

And  then, there was his other pistol, slowly trailing down his body, running down his chest, circling his navel, and then reaching the edge of his shorts. And then, ever so slowly, the muzzle would be pressed and rubbed against his crotch, and…

Jake stopped thinking for a second, eyes falling on the guns laying there, almost calling to him.

There was a moment or two of hesitation. Should he really go for that? Fulfill that strange kind of fantasy? Maybe it was better to leave it alone.

But he couldn’t stop staring at his pistols, as one of his hands mindlessly wandered to his lips, fingertips touching them ever so lightly.

Just a small taste wouldn’t hurt, right?

He got up and picked up one of the guns, unloading it and then going back to the bed, sitting on its edge. He eyed the pistol for a while, his thoughts focused on those earlier thoughts more than ever. Tentatively, he licked the tip of the barrel. There was interesting mixture of flavors in it. The particular metallic taste mixed with a bit of gunpowder one would expect from a gun, and, there was something else in the back. It occurred to him it was most definitely the blood of those creatures he was always slaying in that island.

Thinking about the thrill of adventure and hunting was something that always got Jake in the highest level of excitement. And that paired up with prospect of fulfilling that unusual sort of fetish, for the lack of a better word, was quite the feeling.

After another brief pause, Jake opened his mouth, enough to fit the muzzle of the gun, and started to push it inside. The cold metal sliding over his tongue with that unique taste was riveting. He couldn’t help but move his tongue around a bit, slightly coating the sides of the barrel with saliva. There was a certain feeling of familiarity as he did that, and at the same time, that was all quite new. After all, that was something he only thought about. Thinking and doing were completely different things. And one’s mind could only go so far when it came to imagined scenarios…

Closing his eyes, he just let his mind and body roam to wherever they wanted to. His hand holding onto the pistol’s grip while moving it pack and forth, the sight of the gun sometimes hitting the back of his teeth on its way back, the muzzle progressing deeper with each thrust. All the while, his other hand idly ran over his neck, moving down to his chest, until he slid it under his shirt, the tip of his index finger brushing against one of nipples. The groan that followed was muffled by the gun, which was almost reaching the back of his throat.

He pinched and teased his hardening nipple, while his move moved the gun at a faster pace, but still careful enough as to not scratch his palate with the sight. His tongue moved inside his mouth in a rather willing way, as he made sure to taste every inch of the barrel every time it was completely inside his mouth.

His hand moved from one nipple to the other, as he still groaned behind his gun, his body head rising and his cheeks flushing in pleasure. He certainly didn’t know that could feel so great. At some point, he wasn’t only licking the gun, but was sucking at it intently, metal hitting against his teeth and he started to care less about it hurting the inner side of his mouth.

Suddenly, he completely disregarded his nipple and his hand wandered lower, moving lower, to the inner side of his thigh, until it reached the bulge already building up behind the fabric of his shorts and his underwear. He pressed and rubbed the palm of his hand against it, causing more sounds to escape from his mouth. Or trying to escape from it, as he shoved the barrel of the gun inside of it, licking and sucking on the now warm and wet metal, his palate with a few light scratches as the hard metal collided against his teeth.

Yes, that was positively better than what he imagined.

Pressing and rubbing his hands even more keenly against is still clothed erection, he could feel himself getting more and more turned on with each passing second. All that was so new and different. It was exhilarating to close his lips tightly around the barrel of the gun, tasting it inch by inch, as his other hand worked on getting him harder.

The gun partially muffled a slightly louder moan that came out of Jake’s throat, his hand gripping on his erection through his shorts and stroking it. There was a stifled groan from him as he almost impatiently pushed the pistol until it reached the far back of his throat, his mind almost completely ignoring the gag reflex that followed, as it was drowned by the other sensations of his body.

Jake’s toes curled inside his sneakers, his legs spreading unconsciously as he finally came, removing the gun from his mouth to let out a loud cry of satisfaction, as a feeling of ecstasy rippled through his body in waves, his breathing irregular and his heart racing, as he at last took notice of the minor droplets of sweat on his face. And realized that his palate was hurting slightly and that his glasses fogged up considerably.

He definitely didn’t expect that so little would be enough to get him off so quickly. At least now he knew not to keep his thoughts locked for so long.

Speaking of thoughts, he eyed the other gun lying there on the other side of the room. Putting that other thought of his into motion was a good idea. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious to know just how that would play out.

With little to no hesitation, he got up from the bed again to retrieve his other pistol, the inner part of his underwear feeling sticky and wet against his skin, but Jake didn’t mind much. It wasn’t like he was going to keep it on for too long.

He walked back to the bed, kicking off his shoes before lying on the bed, legs and arms spread as he stared to the ceiling for a moment. Inhaling deeply to get his breathing more under control, his cheeks still lightly flushed, he fumbled with the button of his shorts, until he opened it, leaving the zipper untouched. He then proceeded to pull his shirt up to his chest, before picking the unused gun to slide and press the muzzle against the skin of his torso. It felt as if a cold finger was drawing circles on his chest and stomach, and that sent shivers down his spine.

Moving the gun progressively lower, he finally reached the waist of his shorts. He couldn’t help but purposely tease himself, moving the tip of the pistol just enough to brush against the fabric, but not moving it a single inch. Then, he placed the muzzle against the top of the zipper and pushed forward, opening it up.

Jake grabbed the other gun laying on his bed and gave it a long lick, from the cylinder to the muzzle, and was thrilled to find out that the other parts of the gun still had that particular taste the barrel had before he licked it clean.

He let go of the pistol that just helped him opening and zipper and used his now free hand to pull down his shorts to his thighs. He was starting to grow impatient. In his daydreaming, all that process was a lot more teasing and slow than that, but he didn’t have time to follow his fantasies to a t.

The gun was retrieved and he used the tip to tug on the waistband of his underwear, pulling it down to uncover his cock. He was far from being aroused, but he was sure to change that soon enough.

Slowly, at first, he pressed the side of the gun against himself, groaning as he sucked and licked on the pistol next to his lips. The waistband of his underwear was slightly pressing against the underside of his cock, in between it and his balls, but he couldn’t care less about that. Besides, it wasn’t like it was disturbing him or anything.

There was a soft sigh from him as he pressed the gun a little bit stronger, feeling that he was getting hard again. He didn’t know he could get like that two times in such a short amount of time. The novelty of all that experience was probably a defining factor for such a thing. Not that Jake was thinking all that much about the reasons behind his high levels of arousal. Logic had been pretty much thrown out of the window by that point.

The more turned on he got, the harder it was to consistently taste the gun next to his mouth, until he gave up on it completely and just focused his attention on his other task, fractioning the side of the gun against his cock as he moaned, eyes fixed on the movements of his hands. He was almost transfixed by that, by how his fingers tensed against the grip of the gun, as he rubbed the barrel up and down, his chest rising and falling almost in the same rhythm of his motions… His entire body and mind were sat on that task only, and were working like clockwork to get that done.

Fascinating wasn’t a strong enough word to define all that, but it was a good enough one, considering how Jake’s mind was numbed and how almost dizzy he felt with all that.

Letting out all the moans and groans he could back then when one of his pistols was shoved in his mouth, the sounds echoes inside the room, the fingers of his free hand pulling on the bed sheets under him. He gasped for air and allowed his body to arch forward, his hips grinding against the pistol in his hand as his toes curled more freely this time, only enclosed by his white socks.

Licking his lips, he felt that surge of pleasure taking control of his body again. Felt his muscles tense, the movements of his hand getting out of rhythm for a second, until he got back on tracks again. Stopping or messing up now that he was so close wasn’t an option.

He threw his head back, eyes shutting tight, at that surge came back again, stronger than before, washing over his body, until he felt as if all the nerves in his body were tingling in anticipation.

And then, his body quaked and shivered, fingers gripping and pulling on the bed sheets stronger than ever as he reached his second climax, while he unintentionally chocked back a moan.

Jake laid down there sprawled on the bed, eyes half open, his hand still weakly holding on the pistol he used to get himself off, as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, his mind completely blank during that amazing afterglow. There was absolutely nothing on it. No adventures, no hunting, no dangerous monsters, nothing. Only a sense of pure and unadulterated satisfaction.

After a few minutes, Jake’s mind started to come back to its usual machinations, and a part of him almost wanted to go around and tell everyone just how amazing and riveting that felt. Share with everyone he knew the joys of doing something like that.

But he knew better not to.

Although, at least now he knew just what to do on the occasional day that island couldn’t provide with him enough distractions.


End file.
